Friendly Favor
by Shadow Wolf 2013
Summary: Requested by: Random and Yet Not. WARNING: Contains Yaoi Lemon. Don't like the pairing, don't read. Salty never had a girlfriend. No love. So he didn't know what it was like to mate, until Humphrey made him a deal.


_**Friendly Favor**_

Humphrey and Kate were walking through the Jasper territory together, talking. They had already mated, and found that she was pregnant. Neither of them could wait for the pups to arrive. Humphrey hoped that at least one of them would look more like Kate. They didn't know how many pups she was pregnant with, but they knew it was more than one just by how it felt when they kicked.

"Hey, Humphrey!"

He and Kate looked to where the voice came from. It was Salty, Shaky, and Mooch, heading toward him. Kate and Humphrey sat down as the approached. Humphrey greeted them. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come log-sledding with us," Mooch asked.

Humphrey looked at Kate. She couldn't go while she was pregnant... He turned back to his friends with an apologetic look on his face. They understood. "Figures..." Shakey said. "You finally get a mate and suddenly have no time for your friends."

The three started walking away from the couple. "I'm sorry guys. Maybe some other time."

Kate looked at Humphrey. "Humphrey... I don't want to come between you and your friends. Why don't you go join them? Have some fun."

"Really? Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. The pups aren't due for another week. I'll be fine. If something happens, I'll howl. 'Kay?"

"Well..." Humphrey said.

"Just go, Humphrey," Kate told him, licking his cheek. "I'll see you at home, later."

Humphrey couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Kate. I'll be back soon."

Humphrey took off after his friends. "Guys, wait up!" Salty, Shakey, and Mooch stopped and looked back at him. When Humphrey caught up, he smiled. "Time for some log-sledding guys."

"Really?" Shakey asked. His, Salty's, and Mooch's tails were all wagging with happiness because they hadn't been able to hang out with Humphrey in a long time. And he was the one that had made up log-sledding in the first place. It was more fun to go with him.

"Yup," Humphrey said. "Kate said she didn't want to get between me and you guys and I should hang out with you for a while. I'm meeting her back home later."

"Game on," Salty said.

A moment later, the group of four wolves sat on a log, speeding down the largest hill they could find. Humphrey sat in front followed by Salty, then Shakey, and Mooch in the back. The wind blowing against his face was so familiar to him. Humphrey loved it. "Make a left, thirty degrees!" All four wolves leaned left, turning the log in that direction to dodge boulder, staying on course. Humphrey felt that they were moving a bit too fast. "Salty, give us some sail draft!"

Salty followed the command, and made sure to keep his balance as he stood straight up on his hind legs, stretching out his forelegs to either side of him. Using his body as a sort of wind-breaker to slow them down a little. A jump was coming up in front of them. "Get ready Mooch!" He waited a second, letting the jump get closer. "Lower the boom!"

Mooch slammed his butt down hard on the ground, sending the log into the air just as they left the jump. Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch concentrated their weight accordingly to send the sled into a three-sixty spin, Humphrey had forgotten how great it felt to do this. It was awesome! The group of four twisted their bodies back in time to straighten out the sled before landing smoothly back on course. Humphrey couldn't help but laugh at all the fun he was having with his friends. Then he saw two wolves in front of them. One red, one white. "Watch out! Put on the breaks, guys!"

The group of four twisted to the right, making their log skid to a stop, and each of them fell out, Humphrey rolling into Lilly and knocking her off her paws, sending the two of them rolling down the hill a few feet before they stopped. Lilly shook her head, regaining her senses as she lifted her head off of Humphrey's chest. "Gotta be more careful, Humphrey. Wolves actually walk through here some times."

Garth ran up to them, helping Lilly off of Humphrey. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." Garth turned his attention to Humphrey. "What were you doing, anyways? You could have hurt somebody."

"Log-sledding," Humphrey answer as he got to his paws in a sitting position. "And we didn't hurt anybody. We were lucky I spotted you guys, or else it would've been a direct hit with our sled."

"Well, be careful next time," Garth said. "I don't want anybody getting hurt, got it?"

"Yeah. I know," Humphrey said. He started his way back to the others as Garth and Lilly left. "You guys okay?"

"Think so..." Shakey said, his paw on his head.

"Yeah," Mooch answered getting up.

"..." No answer from Salty.

"Salty? You okay?" Humphrey looked at his friend. His eyes closed, lying on his back. His chest un-moving. "Salty?" Humphrey tilted his head, hoping he wasn't gone. "Come on, Salty. Get up."

Shakey and Mooch looked at their friend. He was just lying there, still. Humphrey leaned in towards Salty, ready to check for a heart-beat, then Salty jumped up at him. "Boo!"

"Ahh!" Humphrey fell backwards.

Salty laughed. "Gotcha!"

Shakey and Mooch laughed with him, and Humphrey couldn't help but join in. "Okay, you got me."

"You've gotten more gullible since we last hang out, Humphrey," Salty joked.

"No I haven't!"

"Oh really?" Shakey asked.

"Really!"

"Oh, hey Kate." Mooch said, looking behind Humphrey.

He turned around, hoping to see his beautiful mate. Then he winced when he realized what Mooch just did. He sighed, unable to believe he fell for that. "I just walked right in to that one, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Shakey!"

It was Janice, Shakey's sister-in-law ever since he married Reba. She ran up to Shakey. "Come on, bro! It's time!"

"What? Really? Already?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

Janice ran back in the direction she came from, running at top speed. Shakey yelled as he ran away, "See you guys later!"

"See ya!" Humphrey, Salty, and Mooch yelled. Humphrey turned back to the others. "Wow... Think about it; next time we see Shakey, he's gonna be a father."

"Hard to believe..." Salty said.

"And you're going to be a dad soon too, right?" Mooch asked.

"Yep," Humphrey answered. "Eve said Kate's probably due next week. I'm so glad she isn't trying to kill me anymore," Humphrey laughed. Salty and Mooch laughed as well. "Yeah, I'm not joking. She actually tried to kill me when she told us Kate was pregnant." This made Salty and Mooch laugh even harder. Humphrey waited for them to stop laughing before he asked Mooch, "So how are you and Candy doing? You ask her out yet?"

"Yeah. We've been dating for two weeks now. Can't believe I never told you."

"Wow, two weeks huh?" Humphrey said.

"Yeah. Speaking of Candy, I should probably go check on her," Mooch responded.

"Why?" Salty asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's just got a cold. But she wanted me to come over when I got the chance."

"Well, you should already be over there then," Salty said.

"Oh, you know me. I can't pass up log-sledding," he laughed.

Humphrey agreed. "Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go. See ya later."

"See ya."

Mooch started walking away.

Humphrey and Salty started walking. They decided not to log-sled now, because it wasn't fun with just the two of them. So they were just going to walk for a bit. The two walked through the trees in silence. Humphrey couldn't stand it. He hated the quiet. He started a conversation. "So... Salty. You find a girl yet?"

Salty was still single. He had never found a girl for him, even though he had his eye on Janice. But he didn't think she liked him that much. He had also thought about Sweets, but would she even consider him after how stupid he made himself look at the Moonlight Howl? All he'd said was 'Hey.' "No, not yet," he answered. "Still single."

"Don't worry about it, Salt." That was Humphrey's nickname for him, he'd never really used it before because it wasn't that much shorter than 'Salty.' Humphrey continued," You'll find someone. Just gotta keep looking."

"Yeah, I know..." The two of them continued walking in another moment of silence. Humphrey was about to start another conversation, but stopped when Salty spoke up. "Humphrey... How did Kate feel when you... y'know?"

"That's... a bit personal, don't you think, Salty?"

"Well— Yeah, I know. It's just... I meant, what does mating feel like?"

"Well... It's... It's hard to explain," Humphrey said. He didn't really mind talking about it. It was just difficult to find the words. "It's really..." Humphrey struggled to find the right words, but found none. "I don't know how to explain it. You just need to mate with someone to really know. The best word I can think of is 'amazing'.

"But... there's no girls in the pack that would like me."

"Never know unless you try," Humphrey assured him.

"I _have_ tried. Every girl is either taken or doesn't like me," Salty said.

Humphrey could see the sadness on Salty's face. He hated seeing his friend upset about something like this. He thought of an idea, and tried to shove it out of his mind. But he couldn't. Humphrey sighed, and looked at his friend. "Salty... Do you really want to know what it feels like to mate?"

"Of course," he said. "But I already told you. No girls would be interested in me. Maybe if it was mating season, but that's almost another whole year away."

"Well... Okay, Salty, I have a deal for you."

"Yeah?" He looked at Humphrey, interested in what he had to offer.

"If you don't tell anybody, and I mean _anybody_, I'll... let you mate with me. Just so you can feel what it's like."

Salty froze when he heard Humphrey's proposal, surprised at what he'd just heard. "That's... just weird, Humphrey. I can't do that."

"Well... do you want to know what mating feels like or not?"

"Well, yeah, but... Even if I did consider doing that with you, I don't think Kate would like it if she found out."

"I know... which is why we can't tell anybody if we do."

"But... You'd really let me do that? Just so I can know how it feels?"

Humphrey said, "As much as it disgusts me... Sure. I mean... probably not if I didn't know you so well. But... you're one of my best friends. It's just... a friendly favor, I guess you could say."

Salty sighed, thinking it over. He really did want to know how it felt. But to find out by mating with Humphrey? It just seemed to weird for him. But... he had to be honest. He had actually thought about mating with a guy once. Even before this conversation. He had to admit, he was... curious. He could feel himself starting to grow at the thought.

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" He asked Humphrey.

"I won't tell anyone as long as you don't."

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." he said. Salty looked down at his growing organ. Humphrey followed his gaze to see Salty's wolfhood. He was surprised to find that it was already grown.

Humphrey gulped at the size. "Let's just... get this over with..."

He turned around and lifted his tail. Salty looked back up at Humphrey to see the tail-hole that was being offered to him. _Am I really going to do this...? _Salty thought. He stepped toward Humphrey.

Salty's weight pressed down on Humphrey's back, and Humphrey felt his friend putting his paws around his waist. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ He felt Salty's tip start prodding against him as he tried to enter, but kept missing. _Hurry up... we need to finish this quickly so nobody finds us... _Salty kept missing with each attempt. He was surprised when Humphrey reached back, and grabbed his wolfhood with his paw. Humphrey felt disgusted to be holding it, but he was just lining it up for him to hurry up with it. When Salty felt his tip go inside Humphrey a little, he felt Humphrey let go of him, and didn't push in. He asked Humphrey, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We're already this far... We might as well keep going. Just hurry up, I don't want anybody finding us like this."

"Well... all right, then..."

Salty slowly pushed himself in, trying to get used to the feeling. "Wow..." He shuddered at the feeling it gave him.

Humphrey's jaws clenched and he closed his eyes, ignoring what pain there was in his rear. Salty was so big, it was stretching Humphrey's insides. He didn't want his friend to think he couldn't handle it. He had to at least pretend to be strong. When Salty's wolfhood was all the way inside his friend beneath him, he stopped, actually beginning to enjoy the feel. "I can't believe we're doing this, Humphrey."

"I know. Just hurry it up, okay? The longer we take, the better chance there is of someone catching us."

"Okay."

Salty continued moving, pulling back out and pushing back on. "Geeze... It's so tight."

Humphrey tried to ignore the fact that he was doing this, and ignored the other fact that it was one of his friends. He couldn't imagine himself acting as the female, being underneath a guy like this. Yet here he was. With Salty. Salty kept moving, picking up the speed when he remembered they needed to hurry. _It's amazing... _Salty thought. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Humphrey?" he asked as he continued pumping himself in and out.

"Yeah... It's okay. But you owe me for this, all right?"

"Okay. Whatever you want. Just name it. Thanks for letting me do this.

As Humphrey stood there, letting Salty pump inside him, he felt the pain beginning to dissipate. He could hear Salty's subtle moans, grunting with each thrust he made inside him. _He's so big. _Humphrey looked back at his friend. Salty's eyes were closed. Good idea. Humphrey turned his head back, closing his eyes. He tried to imagine that this wasn't happening to him. But there was no escaping the feel of a wolf's organ moving in and out of his rear.

"So... good..." Salty moaned.

Salty thrust in harder, making Humphrey gasp. _Whoa, _Humphrey thought. _Did... Did I just like that?_ He looked back at Salty. "Do that again..." Salty, listening to Humphrey's request, thrust in him again just as hard as he did a second ago. Humphrey almost moaned at the feeling that time. He did like it. But _why_ he liked it was an unanswered question for him. Salty continued thrusting like that, and soon heard Humphrey starting to moan quietly underneath him.

"Are you liking this, Humphrey?"

"F-for some reason... yeah... It feels kind of... good." Salty thought it was weird for a second, but smiled. He was actually pleasing his friend by doing this? "F-faster, Salty..."

Salty did so, willingly. He was actually enjoying this more than he thought he would. Humphrey thought the same thing about his own position. _Why am I enjoying this...?_ Humphrey thought. Of course Salty knew why he was. What male wouldn't enjoy his organ being stimulated like this? But Humphrey didn't know why he liked one of his own friends being inside him. Salty continued, moving faster, and thrusting a bit harder. Humphrey felt himself slowly falling to the ground, so he put his paws under his chest to keep himself up. His chest was hovering a few inches above the ground, his rear still in the air for Salty.

"This... isn't.. so... bad..." Humphrey sighed in between Salty's thrust, gasping between each word. Humphrey could feel his own wolfhood beginning to grow out of its sheath under him. He was getting excited. Feeling each thrust Salty made, Humphrey gasped at the shocking pleasure it brought him. He could also hear Salty's subtle grunting as he began thrusting in Humphrey harder and a bit faster.

Humphrey could feel Salty's knot pushing against him. "I'm... I'm gonna..." Salty didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. Humphrey could tell what he meant. His wolfhood swinging back and forth, matching thee rhythm of Salty's thrusting. He figured he'd make this even better for Salty, since it was his first time and all. Humphrey pushed himself up so he was standing as he was earlier, and pushed his body back against Salty. Not just for Salty's pleasure, but also for his own a little bit. He liked it, feeling Salty's knot slapping against his tail-hole, hard with each thrust. Was Salty's knot going to fit in him? If not, then Humphrey knew it was probably going to hurt. But he didn't quite care at the moment. It felt too good to really think about pain.

Salty felt it going in Humphrey even harder, though he wasn't pushing any harder. _Humphrey's... He's pushing back against me? _"You must really like this, Humphrey."

"Y-yes..." Humphrey moaned.

"H-here... here it comes..."

Salty thrust in and out of Humphrey three more times before Humphrey gasped at the pain of his knot pushing itself in Humphrey's tail-hole. He clenched his jaws. "Gah... It... hurts..."

Salty would have responded, but the feel of his sperm entering Humphrey's rear felt too good for him to speak. He tried to, but couldn't get the words out. "S...so— Oh..."

Humphrey felt the seed filling him. Warming his insides. If it weren't for the pain of Salty's knot forcing its way in him, Humphrey thought it might have enjoyed the warm feeling inside. Salty climbed off of Humphrey, turning around and trying to pull out of Humphrey. "Ouch! Salty don't pull on it!"

"Oh! S-sorry, Humphrey."

"It's okay... Just don't do it again."

He and Salty both laid down to rest while they waited. Salty was panting. Humphrey looked back at him. "So... how was it? It was your first time, right?"

Salty smiled. "Yeah. And it was awesome."

Humphrey laughed. "I'm glad you liked it." They were silent for a minute, putting their heads down on their paws in front of them. Humphrey could feel his wolfhood pressed underneath him against the ground. _Whatever you want. Just name it. _"Hey, Salty... Remember when I said you owed me?"

"Yeah. Anything you want, just name it. You deserve it for letting me do this."

"Well..." Humphrey turned his head to look at him. "I think I know what I want."

"Yeah?" Salty asked, looking back at Humphrey. "What is it?"

"I... uh... I want to do this same thing to you. If that's okay."

Salty nodded. "I said whatever you want. It's not up to me. But I'm fine with it."

"Okay."

"So... how long are we going to be stuck like this?" Salty asked him.

Humphrey thought back to when he had mated with Kate. They had been stuck together for a long time. "Well... I was stuck to Kate for like... half an hour, I think."

"Half an hour?" Salty's head lifted out of surprise.

"Yeah. Might be longer for us though, because I'm most likely tighter than Kate was."

Salty sighed. "Great..."

"Oh, come on, Salty. It's not that bad. Just keep thinking about how it felt for you. We'll be free in no time. Trust me."

Salty was already replaying everything in his mind. The conversation, the thrusting, then shooting his seed inside of Humphrey. It had all be so amazing. Humphrey was tighter than he expected. After a while of waiting, Salty felt Humphrey start tugging on the knot. Salty stood up, and looked back as he saw Humphrey getting up as well. Humphrey was pulling on the knot, grunting as he tried to pull free from Salty. He whined at the slight pain it caused him. "Humphrey. If it hurts, then don't try to force it out. Just wait."

Humphrey stopped. "I almost got it. I can tell it's gone down enough for it to come out. We just gotta try now."

"Oh. Well, okay..."

Salty felt Humphrey start tugging on the knot again, hearing his small whimpers. Salty tried stepping forward, but it just pulled Humphrey with him. "Okay... Umm... Both pull on three," Salty suggested.

"'Kay. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" They both said it together and pulled in their own direction, as hard as they could. Humphrey managed to keep himself from screaming when Salty's knot finally left him. Salty checked to see if there was any blood. All he saw was his seed, beginning to drip from his hole. He licked it up, not wanting his seed to be wasted by falling to the ground. Humphrey gasped when he felt Salty's tongue lick him. "You're okay, Humphrey. No blood."

"O-Okay. Well... now it's my turn, Salty."

He turned around just as Salty did the same, lifting his tail. "All yours dude," Salty said.

Humphrey didn't take his time climbing on Salty's back and wrapping his paws around his friend's waist, pulling him closer. Humphrey was still excited, still hard. He made sure to line himself up, and slowly move forward. He knew to do that after his time with Kate. He had done the same thing, and he had gone in on the first shot. It wasn't different with Salty. Humphrey's wolfhood was already inside of Salty. "Whoa. That kinda hurts," Salty said.

"Trust me. You'll like it pretty soon," Humphrey assured him. He slowly pushed himself inside. "Dang... You're tighter than Kate was." Humphrey pushed until his whole length was in him, feeling Salty cringe a bit underneath him. He let it sit there for a minute, letting Salty's insides stretch a bit. "Wow..." Humphrey said. "_Very _tight."

Humphrey brought himself back out, faster than he'd gone in. Then, he thrust back in with one hard, fast, push. "Whoa!" Salty exclaimed, looking back at Humphrey. "You're not going to hold back, are ya?"

"Probably not," Humphrey laughed. He pulled out and thrust back in again with a grunt. Humphrey kept thrusting, enjoying the tightness of Salty underneath him. He wasn't moving very fast, but not too slow either. "So good..."

Humphrey had never imagined what it would feel like mating with another guy. He'd never even considered it. But now that he was doing it, he loved it. Almost as much as when he'd mated with Kate. Humphrey adjusted his right paw, letting it fall further down. Salty's head was hanging low, already enjoying Humphrey's large organ pumping inside him. Humphrey's paw continued moving down until it touched Salty's still-hard organ. He grabbed it, not disgusted to hold it now, and smiled when Salty's head lifted out of surprise. He looked back at Humphrey, humping away behind him. "What're you doing?"

"Well, this is still your first time. I'm just trying to make it as great as possible for you."

Salty brought his head back, not wanting to argue as Humphrey's paw started stroking him. Salty was in pure pleasure right now. Not only was he being pumped into from behind, but he was also being stroked. He should have done this for Humphrey. Why hadn't he thought of it? "Ohhh..." Salty moaned. It was almost as good as when he was inside Humphrey.

"Yeah... you like that?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes..."

"Anything you want, just let me know and I'll do it. This is for you, Salt, 'cause it's your first time. I want it to be good for you. I'm not doing this to please myself. That's just a bonus for me." It was true. At first, Humphrey only let Salty do him so he could know how it felt. But then he realized he liked it, and wanted to make Salty's first time amazing for him.

This excited Salty more, knowing it was all for him. He accepted Humphrey's offer to tell him what he wanted. "Harder, Humphrey... G-go harder. Faster."

He followed his friend's request, thrusting harder and speeding up. Salty's head hanging low as Humphrey also increased the speed with his paw, stroking him down his whole length. Salty couldn't imagine any feeling that could be better than this. His eyes closed, enjoying the feelings. "Yes... J-just... like that... Oh..."

Salty's pleasure was increasing faster than Humphrey's, because of the stimulation being given from both sides. But since he'd already cum, it was going to take a bit longer to get him to finish. That was okay. Humphrey would keep going until Salty was satisfied. It would probably take him a while too anyways. Probably not as long, but still a while. He had already done this with Kate, so he knew the feelings; he was used to it better than Salty was. Still, he was betting that he'd cum before Salty did.

Salty felt Humphrey's knot beginning to grow. Hitting against his rear with each push Humphrey made. Salty's eyes were rolling to the back of his head underneath his closed eye-lids. He felt that he was in heaven. Pure bliss from being humped from the back and being stroked. Both being done by the same wolf; his friend, Humphrey. Humphrey was trying to control himself, but the pleasure building in him was making him _want_ to go as fast and hard as he could manage. If it had been in the cold, snowy, Winter, Humphrey still thought he'd be warm from the heat being created between the two of them.

"Faster... Harder..." Humphrey gladly obliged, humping faster. Thrusting harder. Making his knot slap against the tight hole. "Feels so... good... Humphrey..." He got more excited when Salty moaned his name. He was thrusting as hard as he could now, pushing Salty forward an inch or two each time. "Oh, yeah... Faster, Humphrey... Faster..."

Humphrey was going at top speed now, thrusting at his hardest. This was the best he could do for Salty. He continued stroking his friend underneath him as well, making his paw's speed increase to maximum speed. Salty's head flew up. "Oh... yeah..."

Humphrey almost didn't care if someone heard them now. He was in so much pleasure that it didn't matter. Humphrey could feel his climax coming. "Yes... Salty, i'm almost there."

Salty was panting with pleasure. He did the same that Humphrey had done for him. Pushing his body back, it felt like Humphrey was going in even harder. Humphrey couldn't stand it. After five more deep, hard thrusts, Humphrey's knot entered Salty's hole as he continued stroking Salty so the pain wouldn't fill his mind. "Ah...oh... It... hurts... and feels good... at the same time..."

Humphrey didn't even bother climbing off of Salty. He stayed on his back so he could continue stroking him. "Come on, Salty... Cum for me."

Salty could feel Humphrey's seed entering him. The pain from the knot going in was clouded up from the pleasure of Humphrey's paw on his organ. The warm liquid filled him, making him feel full. He liked it, making him more excited as he got closer and closer to his own climax. Humphrey loved the feeling of his sperm going inside his friend's tail-hole. He was breathing quickly as he tried to get Salty to finish. Salty whined, and Humphrey took that as a sign that he was just about there.

Humphrey's paw slid all the way to the base of Salty's cock before moving back to the tip and repeating the process, about three strokes each second. "Yes... I'm... I'm cumming... D-don't stop..."

He kept stroking, wanting Salty to cum in his grasp. He felt Salty's body shuddering underneath him, and felt him cumming on his paw. He continued stroking as Salty came, following Salty's order to not stop. Salty was panting quicker now, his body trembling with Humphrey still inside him as he came, still be stroked. Humphrey looked around Salty's side, watching the seed spray from his friend's cock. Falling to the ground underneath him. "Yes... Yes!"

He decided to cut Salty a break, and let go of him. Salty fell to the ground, not even caring about lying on his own cum. Humphrey fell with him, not wanting his knot to hurt Salty. Turning around, Humphrey brought them in the tying position. "H-Humphrey... That w-was... great," Salty panted.

"You were good too, Salty. You were tighter than I thought you would be. I loved it. Every second."

The two went silent. _Amazing... _Humphrey thought. _I never once thought I'd mate with a guy. Then this suddenly happens... And I liked it._

"Remember, Humphrey. Don't tell anybody about this."

"I won't. And I'll deny it if you tell someone."

"Well... I can't wait to actually find a girl and mate for real, now."

Humphrey laughed. "Just be patient. You'll find the one. Until then... let me know if you need this again."

Salty looked back at him with surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You didn't think you were the only one who enjoyed it, did you?"

"No. I just... didn't think you'd be willing to do this again."

"Anytime..." The two laid down again. Then Humphrey heard Salty laughing. "What's so funny?"

"This wouldn't have happened if Kate didn't tell you to join us for log-sledding. This was Kate's fault."

Humphrey saw the humor in that. It was true. He never would have been here if Kate hadn't told him to go have fun. He laughed with his friend, still tied to him. _Thank you, Kate._


End file.
